


One Winged Really???

by KirbyPaint



Series: Eldrigar: Definitely AU [2]
Category: Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I had some good inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirbyPaint/pseuds/KirbyPaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU Tenna has quite the playlist...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Winged Really???

One Winged _REALLY?_

 

Tenna and Ryota were sitting at the Meiyoken household’s dining room table, quietly studying for their math test. The test wasn’t for a few more days, but Ryota was insistent that he and Tenna study early, and while Tenna wasn’t quite the stickler for good grades, she rarely turned down the opportunity to spend time with her boyfriend. Unfortunately, Mrs. Meiyoken wasn’t keen on letting the two “study” in Ryota’s room, so they got the unfortunate experience of having to listen to Yuki’s… interesting choice in music. And unusually loudly, too.

 

She had a feeling Yuki maybe wasn’t alone in her room.

 

Ew.

 

After trying and failing to ignore the pulsating bassline of “My Humps,” Tenna could handle no more. She pulled her iPod from her bag, loaded up the perfect study playlist, and plugged it into the speakers.

 

Ryota looked up when the speakers crackled, and smiled, silently thanking Tenna for a respite from his older sister’s _antics._ His relief was short-lived, as it was replaced with intense confusion. The string shrieks of “One Winged Angel” caught his attention, but… this wasn’t the original.

 

Who… what was this? The kickin’ drumbeat was catchy, yeah, but what was going on? Who were these non-Latin voices?

 

Tenna’s quiet cackling didn’t escape Ryota’s notice, but he let it slide as he returned to studying. He found himself getting lost in the song, and by the time it ended he was quite enjoying it. It faded away… only to segue into yet another One Winged Remix. Of the same song.

 

“Tenna?”

 

“Yeah, babe?”

 

Ryota paused, listening to make sure that – yep, this was the exact same remix. “Is your iPod broken? It just played this song.”

 

She waited, listening, then said, “Oh yeah, I guess it did. Well, ‘One Winged Baller’ is amazing. It can’t hurt to listen to it again.”

 

“ _One Winged Baller?_ ” _Oh, that’s a Space Jam Remix. Ah._ Ryota’d heard Yuki mention them a few times. He even caught her in the middle of making a playlist entirely of Space Jam remixes. Yuki at least took the time to pretend to look sheepish, before continuing her work. He didn’t know Tenna was into it, though.

 

At least it covered up Yuki’s obnoxious bass.

 

The song ended too quickly, and Ryota found himself almost sad that it had ended. His slightest wishes for it to play again were immediately fulfilled as “One Winged Baller” began to play, _yet again_ , over the speakers. While he enjoyed it once, maybe twice, he wasn’t sure if he could take another play through. He made himself a mental note to ask Tenna to switch songs after this loop.

 

Eventually, the song ended, leaving the pair hearing the faint lyrics of Britney Spears’ “Womanizer” coming from Yuki’s speakers. As Ryota opened his mouth to ask that the next song not be Space Jam-related, the song started up, and sure enough, it was once again, “One Winged Baller.”

 

“Seriously?” he asked, “is this the only song you have on your playlist?”

 

Tenna looked confused, “No, I have about 1300 songs, I have no idea what’s happening. I’ll take a look after this play through, I have to finish this problem.” She attack her paper with more vigor than she’d spent all night, leading Ryota to believe maybe Tenna knew more than she let on.

 

The song ended and Ryota was on his feet, prepared to kill the power. Instead of another loop, the speakers played the opening to “Mr. Brightside,” and after listening carefully, he deduced that this was, indeed, not another “Baller.” He sighed in relief as Yuki’s bass hell playlist suddenly stopped and it seemed like he was out of audio purgatory.

 

Sure enough, it wasn’t Yuki who left her room, but Vanessa, and if her hair wasn’t telling enough, her wearing one of Yuki’s shirts inside-out would have been.

 

She stopped at the kitchen to grab a large glass of water, downed it, and then refilled the glass, oblivious to Tenna and Ryota’s teasing stares. When she turned to go back to the room, she saw them, froze, and desperately tried to play things off like she didn’t totally get caught by the two teens.

 

“Oh… heeeeeeey, you guys. We – **I**! **I** , didn’t know you were here…”

 

Tenna grinned, intensifying Vanessa’s discomfort, before finally taking pity on the poor girl. “Relax, Nessie, we’re all adults here, we know you were fucking.”

 

Vanessa choked on the water she was attempting to drink, then shook her head. “N-no, we weren’t… um… we were just _dancing_ , and it got… frenetic. That’s all. Yep. So… back to dancingstudyhardstayinschool!”

 

The door slammed behind Vanessa as Mr. Brightside gave way to “One Winged Baller…”

 

 _For the last time tonight_.

 

“GOD DAMN IT,” Ryota yelled, unplugging the iPod so he could see what was wrong with it. He clicked the playlist so he could see what was on it, and to his dismay…

 

  1.   “One Winged Baller” – Quad City DJs ft. Final Fantasy
  2.   “One Winged Baller” – Quad City DJs ft. Final Fantasy
  3.   “One Winged Baller” – Quad City DJs ft. Final Fantasy
  4.   “One Winged Baller” – Quad City DJs ft. Final Fantasy
  5.   “Mr. Brightside” – The Killers
  6.   “One Winged Baller” – Quad City DJs ft. Final Fantasy
  7.   “One Winged Baller” – Quad City DJs ft. Final Fantasy
  8.   "One Winged Baller” – Quad City DJs ft. Final Fantasy
  9.   “One Winged Baller” – Quad City DJs ft. Final Fantasy
  10.   “One Winged Baller” – Quad City DJs ft. Final Fantasy
  11.   “One Winged Baller” – Quad City DJs ft. Final Fantasy
  12.   “One Winged Baller” – Quad City DJs ft. Final Fantasy
  13.   “One Winged Baller” – Quad City DJs ft. Final Fantasy
  14.   “One Winged Baller” – Quad City DJs ft. Final Fantasy



 

“Are you kidding me, Tenna? 13 of the same song on one playlist?”

 

“What,” she shrugged, “I really like the song.”

 

“But the random Mr. Brightside?”

 

She laughed, “Yeah, okay, this entire playlist was made to mess with you and to _DROWN OUT THE LESBIANS_.” That last part was yelled towards Yuki’s room, and had the music been on, they would have missed out on the faint “fuck off” Yuki yelled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaand this is what I do when I have downtime. I write AU fanfics about Pathfinder characters from previous games.


End file.
